


if only I were worth more

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anorexia, Bad Thoughts, Extremely bad writing, I can’t believe my first work is a vent, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you love me, you love me, you love mebut what have I done for you





	if only I were worth more

He kneeled over the trashcan, half of his arm down his throat. _ Anything, _ Army thought, _ anything for him to like me just a little bit better. _ Sure, it hurt him and sure, blood might just be emerging from his throat alongside bile and puke, but it didn’t matter. 

Army coughed, letting the orange blood droplets hit the wall of the trashcan. He wiped his mouth and looked at the photo beside him. The drill sergeant looked at It mourningfully, thinking about the closest family he had… Skull, Mask… Army paused, “Aloha”. It felt bittersweet, saying the party animal’s name out loud. His thumb traced over the photo of the tall pink inkling, completely ignoring the other two members and himself in it. 

_ He’ll hate you for this, _ the voice inside his head whispered.  
_ They all will. _

Army grabbed his manual and hit his head with it. “Stupid stupid STUPID,” he kept hitting and hitting himself, “they won’t CARE. No one will care! Just keep to yourself and it’ll be okay!” 

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, almost dropping the rose colored device.

5 new messages from Aloha ♡♔  
hey  
-  
are you ok?? You didn’t respond to my message earlier  
-  
Army please  
-  
I’m coming over  
-  
I know it seems like I’m overreacting and I probably might be but I care about you a lot 

Tears rolled down the short leader’s cheek. It took him a while before he heard the constant ringing of his doorbell and a distant “I’m coming in!” from outside.  
Shit I didn’t hide the evidence, he thought as the door opened. A taller and dark skinned inkling ran in and gave him a hug. Upon release, they looked right into each other’s eyes. Aloha frowned and took Army’s hands in his.

“I’ll be here for you. You’re worth more than anything to me and I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhheeeey I hope y’all enjoyed this despite The Edge
> 
> please don’t worry!! I’m not doing a whole lot better but I’m fine,, I just needed to write something to get it out of my system


End file.
